


it's alright, you're my universe, shine bright for me.

by hoodieszn



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Sad Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: the rooftop of soobin's apartment complex was his favorite place
Relationships: Choi Soobin/ Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	it's alright, you're my universe, shine bright for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from and inspired by rooftop by n.flying y'all should check them out if y'all don't know who they are already they are incredible :) 
> 
> *Not edited

The rooftop of soobin's apartment complex had become a safe haven for him and his friends. It has become a place where their friends can go to if they are having a bad day and they want some solace or if they are having a great day and just want to spend it with their friends. Often times one could find each of their friends there alone, basking in the sun or just admiring the sunset.

Soobin had received a text from his best friend one evening, bin, I wanna see the stars. 

So there he was, his friend leaning their head against his shoulder as they watched the sunset together, waiting patiently for the stars to come out. 

It was perfect timing, soobin had such a shitty day, but didn't want to burden his friends. So much crap was going on, but there was his best friend, pulling him along as they made their way to the rooftop. 

"Why'd you lock yourself up, bin?" They asked once the sun finally went down. 

The sound of the traffic from down below created nice background noise. 

"It's been a long day," he sighed. "But, don't worry about me. Look at the stars." 

His best friend looked at him intently, "how can I focus on the stars knowing you've had a bad day." 

Soobin shrugged, "don't mind me, I'll talk about it when I feel like it."

"Hate seeing my favorite star not shining as bright." 

He felt his cheeks heat up, turning his head to the side so he would be able to see them better, "how can I help comfort you" they asked. 

"Just being here with me like this," he started, "is enough comfort. But, can you hold my hand?" 

They took soobins hand in theirs and leaned their head back against soobins shoulder. 

"I feel lost," soobin said, "that's why I've been so down lately. I just don't know what I'm doing anymore or if what I'm doing now is what I want." 

Soobin released a heavy sigh and his friend could practically feel his stress, " afraid that what I'm doing now will not get me anywhere." 

"Bin, as long as I'm here, I don't want you to feel lost. Let's follow a path together?" 

Leaning down, soobin pecked his friend's lips. He pulled back with a small smile and a blush in his cheeks. 

"At least there is something I know for sure," he chuckled. 

His friend smirked, "and what is that?" 

"I like you."


End file.
